Gen and Juice
by FacepaintOfPanic
Summary: What better way is there to loosen up after a stressful week of testing?


Gen & Juice

Rating: PG

Warnings: Just some Weirdness…

Pairings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. I only own Derek Grey.

The mess hall was loaded with excited soldiers of all classes. The old and the young were happily chirping of their relief that the Soldier exams were over. Finally! All they had to do at this point was wait for the ahead that all testing equipment was cleared from the building and to go into their rooms

"Man, those had to be the hardest test, ever!" One of the second classes yelled happily, a big grin on his freckled face. "I thought I didn't pass it at first, but like, when they called my name, I was like 'Fuck Yeah!'"

The small posse he was talking to all laughed and continued to joke around and confess their fears of the forsaken test that every soldier was required to take in order to 1)Keep their rank, or 2) Raise their rank. It was three weeks long and both physical and mental.

Zack smiled knowingly as he empathized with his friends. The test took forever in the young teen's opinion and he was well worn out from the labor of working. Luckily, he had some support from his mentor Angeal Hewley, and the first's two closest friends Genesis Rhapsodos and, much to Zack's surprise, Sephiroth.

Even though they had their own test( Yes, even Sephiroth had to take it) to worry about, none, especially Angeal, hesitated to help him to the best of their abilities if he didn't understand, or if he needed some extra training and tips-

"WALKIN' DOWN THE STREET SMOKIN' IIINDOO' , SIPPIN' ON _GEN_ AND JUICE!"

It was so sudden that everyone in the room quieted and turned to the first classes, who had all gathered up at some pint and were talking to each other, obviously not on the same subject matter as everyone else for they all broke out in the famous 90's hip-hop song, with their own pun of Genesis' name added in.

Zack looked at the crew with doe sized eyes. He knew every first class was there, so he knew Angeal had to be singing that song. He just didn't know Angeal _knew _that song…

Then the young boy noticed that Genesis, who had left at some point, had just reentered the room. He was frozen in his spot, eyes not as big as Zack's, but good enough for competition. Since all the first were near the door, they were able to shock the red general with the outbreak of the song.

"LAAAIIID BACK! WITH MY MIND ON MY MONEY AND MY MONEY ON MY MIND!" Then they all sung the chorus again, this time instead of saying 'indoo', pinched their index finger and thumb together, put it to their lips and inhaled through their mouths, as if they were actually smoking something. It wouldn't have been as flabbergasting if they all hadn't start rocking back and forth with a beat only they could hear, and then throwing up random hand signs that probably meant absolutely nothing in unison.

Finally, after the second time they stopped, laughing at the expression on Genesis' face. It was then that they noticed how quiet the room had gotten and turned to look at the other occupants in the room.

It was something out of a movie scene; everyone had turned their heads to stare in shock at the usually stoic first classes and many wore the same expression of shock as Genesis had.

"…have ya'll been smoking indoor?" someone questioned from the crowd. Zack or the other fist couldn't catch who it was, but they all heard the question clearly. Everyone expected the first to find the culprit and send him to his punishment for insubordination, but, to everyone's shock once again, Derek Grey, a tall, slender blonde with freckles all over his face and one of the more humorous first classes stood up tall and proclaimed:

"Hell yeah! And we were LAAAIIID BACK! WITH OUR MIDS ON OUR MONEY AND OUR MONEY ON OUR MINDS!" This had riled the first classes into another round of chorus. This time they all started to do this weird little 'party up' jig, moving from one side to the next. Then they laughed again, giving Grey high fives and slaps for his impeccable timing. Genesis, however, shook his head at the silliness of the fist classes, though he couldn't stop the smile from pulling at his lips.

"You all need some serious medical attention."

"For what?" Sephiroth, _Sephiroth _who was in the group also, singing _that song _said and cocked his head to the side. "All we're doing is SMOKIN' INDOO', SIPPIN' ON _GEN _AND JUICE!" And the first classes were at it again. It seemed to shock everyone that Sephiroth, the serious, emotionless, deadly general of the Shinra army had a sense of humor…and was rapping about smoking and drinking.

It was just…odd.

At this point, nearly everyone was laughing, others were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that _**Seph. Ir. Oth. **_Had tuned in on the joke. And was now…laughing with the others.

Of course, this sort of thing didn't come to a surprise to Zack. He'd seen the young general's sense of humor before during his private time with he and his two best friends and, well, the man could be a real nut sometimes. And he was one helluva prankster.

The one where he managed to glue Angeal and Genesis together, he'd never get over.

….Or the one where he pierced Angeal's nipple in his sleep. Even though Zack was scared shitless at Angeal's expression, he couldn't help but crack the hell up every time he thought about the high-octave yelp his mentor had made when he popped up.

And, between the four of them only, Angeal actually got a ring for it….and still has it.

"How did you know how to do it?" Zack had questioned when the fire-aka Angeal- had died down.

"Youtube." Was Sephiroth's only answer while he contently munched on a banana and peanut butter sandwich. That sent Zack reeling on the floor with laughter.

"Everyone knows they know the words to the song." Grey said loudly upon seeing the looks they were getting from the crowd.

"They know that they know. And they know they want to join in." Angeal agreed matter-of-factly with crossed arms and a nod.

"I bet they'll join in if we _keep_ singing it."

And then it started. The first sung it again and again, louder and louder, not stopping even after everyone joined in, even after they started to clap the beat; not even after everyone made up a personal hand sign to throw up. However, something did stop them, right when they were on a roll.

"SMOKIN' INDOO', SIPPIN' ON GIN AND JUICE! LLLAAAID BACK! WITH MY MIND ON MY MONEY AND-"

"IF YOU DON'T CUT NOISE, I'M ASSIGNING YOU _**ALL **_ON AN EXTENDED OBSERVATION MISSION IN THE NEIBELHIEM MOUNTAINS!" Cackled the voice of Director Lazard over the loud speakers in the room. It surprised them all; they must have been pretty loud if the director heard them from the next floor. The loud speakers then fizzled and died.

They all quieted at once, laughing at how awesome it felt to piss of the higher ups, slapping each other's hands in the lightheartedness of the atmosphere, and joking until they were all about allowed to leave the mess hall.

And so started the greatest battle march song in Shinra history.

-fin'


End file.
